New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1029 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of the Hudson River — *'Confederacy of Neubayern and Novodonetsk' ** Realm of Novodonetsk — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 01:32, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ** Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' *** North Western Islands — Oniontree1 *** Imperial Colony of Rotinsel *** Imperial Colony of Heidelberg *** Imperial Colony of Toyama *** Free State of Treinhoff *** Clan Strosna *** Clan Mordechai *** Clan Goodfellow *** Clan Gabochinie *** Clan Fairfax * Darian Federation — Borealis * Borealian Empire — Victor Troska (talk) 17:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands —Rechardz3z * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba —Triangle21 Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! ** Republic of New Damascus — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) ** Revolutionary Central Committee of the Government of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! superseded by the the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. ** People's Socialist Republic of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — Sithlent (talk) 07:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — ** Republic of O'Brien — *** O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins Coast – Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * O'Brian government-in-exile – Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Dukedom of Cherbourg * City State of Trenton * City State of Lampeter * City State of Buxton * Principality of Emira Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1040 Neubayern *'Rossian Lände': We begin transitioning to civilian government in our occupied territories. Rossian natives will be allowed to vote in the first elections for their respective Land's Landtag. *'Technology': Bachscom introduces a free software update to their Netglasses, Glass OS 1.5.2. 5G coverage introduction throughout Neubayern is complete. Neubayer mobile service companies begin to offer services to Donetskian users as well. *'Military': Our Dietrich-class aircraft carriers are decommissioned after almost fifty years of continuous service. Planning for a new class of aircraft carrier to replace the Dietrich-class begins. *'Economy': The Binationalbank begins a Neubayern-Novodonetsk-wide design competition for the new Krone currency which will begin circulation in 1045. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. The New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province is officially opened to the public. 5G coverage continues to be introduced throughout the nation. 1040.5 Neubayern *'Sowupko': We begin development of a new launch system, known as the Aerius series. A cargo variant, the Aerius 1, will be capable of launching the necessary components for the Aurora space station. Another version for passenger travel, Aerius 2, will launch astronauts into orbit to construct the station. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. The New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province is officially opened to the public. 5G coverage is now widespread throughout the nation. MOD EVENT: Small tremors have been detected throughout Neubayern. It is thought that the tremors are centred around a large volcano in Neubayern known as Mt St Martin, previously thought to be extinct. People living in the area around Mt St Martin are urged to evacuate as soon as possible, pending a possible volcanic eruption. 1041 MOD EVENT: Mt St Martin erupts on August 2nd, 1041, around 0930 local time accompanied by a magnitude 5.2 earthquake! The resulting explosion causes plumes of smoke to enter the atmosphere, and these ash plumes reach Munich in the northwest of Neubayern by noon. All over Primus, people are finding ash collecting on their cars and roofs. The city of St Martin near the volcano was evacuated starting about a month before the eruption. However, several were unable or unwilling to evacuate, and an estimated sixty-two people perished in the eruption. Neubayern *'Diplomacy': We plead for other countries to send aid to help our people in this most desperate hour. *'Cleanup': In the meantime, we send medical aid and emergency personnel to St Martin to assist the evacuation. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Aid is sent to Neubayern to help the people affected by the volcano eruption and earthquake. 1041.5 Neubayern *'Cleanup': Cleanup continues after the eruption of Mt St Martin. However, the ash continues to circulate around the atmosphere, and it is predicted that the Orientalias will experience some ash-clouds over their skies for several days, and weather bureaus advise Orientalians to avoid going outdoors during these days. *'Sowupko': Design and construction of the Aerius system, Prometheus Space Telescope and Aurora-1 Station. The Space Telescope is surprisingly ahead of schedule, and the launch date has been moved forward to 1043. Meanwhile, the first module of the Aurora-1 Space Station, named Al'yans (Cyrillic: Aльянс; German: Allianz; "Alliance") has been completed and is undergoing testing. Launch of the Allianz is now slated for early 1042. The second module, named Wünsche (Donetskian: Cтремления, Stremleniya; "Aspirations") is well into construction and is due for launch in the middle of 1042. The first Aerius rockets are now undergoing testing. The first test launch was a success, although several tweaks still have to be made to the design before it is usable for missions. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Aid is sent to Neubayern to help the people affected by the volcano eruption and earthquake. The citizens of South Orientalia are advised to be careful of the volcanic ash, and also advises that the airports do not fly their aeroplanes for the duration the volcanic ash spread to South Orientalia. 1042 Neubayern *'Military': The Kriegstag has settled upon a new design for the Dietrich-class aircraft carrier's replacement. The Saikō Genshu-class amphibious assault carrier will be much larger than its predecessor and will be powered by six nuclear fusion propellers. When complete, the carriers will be able to carry up to 80 fighter jets, 10 helicopters and 10 other aircraft each, as well as amphibious vehicles and boats for amphibious and/or landing operations. The class will be named after North Orientalian former Supreme Leader Saikō Genshu, the first class to be named in honour of a foreign leader. Construction of the lead ship, the KMS Saikō Genshu, has begun and the ship will be complete in 1047. It is hoped that Saikō Genshu himself will be able to attend the launch ceremony in 5 years time. *'Elections': The Federal Elections were held last year. The Socialist Party, having instituted many progressive new policies in the last six years, has become extremely popular and as such has been elected for a third term as Government. Janssen Wilhelm remains in his position as Reichsleiter. A proposal to extend the parliamentary term to four years is passed by the newly elected Reichsparlament and has gone to referendum. **'Result': 10. The referendum succeeds, and the parliamentary term is extended to four years. The next elections will occur in 1045, instead of 1044. *'Sowupko': The Al'yans, the first module of the Aurora-1 space station, is launched with an Aerius-1 rocket. The launch is successful, and Al'yans has entered a low orbit around Novasol IIIb. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways are planned. North Orientalia: 'In an effort for eco-sustainability, and as well as preparations for dire situations, we now begin a mass campaign to install solar panels on every household and establishments. We now begin to declassify the proceedure to make lab-grown meat; In fact, we now begin exports of such meat to impoverished areas like parts of Mabuda and PSR Ross. Such meat can also now be bought in Neubayern and Zarinthia (conformed there to meet traditional dietary regulations) in the form of cold cuts, sausages, and hams. We also keep watch on out airspace and issue travel warnings to tourists going to Neubayern following the volcanic eruption. Meanwhile a magnitide 2.7 earthquake occurs near the summit of Mount Cheonbyokjeon, causing an avalanche that caused the upper streams of the Horosato river to burst its banks. No damage to our infrastructure, but many people here see this as a bad omen. The elder Saikō, now 79 years of age, was diagnosed with cardio-pulmonary difficulties. Rumors now begin to spread that a team of expert Neubayer and Zarinthian embalmers and conservators are in wait in the event Saikō Genshu breathes his last. We also give an authoritative clearance to a Colnian film company to shoot the live-action movie In Times of Trouble'', which talks about of Saikō Genshu's rise to power and the Second Orientalian War. The fomer dictator is slated to be portrayed by Willem Chen in the movie. 1042.5 '''WARNING: Players who have not posted after 1020 will be removed from gameplay if they do not post before the end of 1045. Neubayern *'Military': Four more Saikō Genshu-class aircraft carriers are ordered by the Kriegsmarine. Krupp & Andersen Marine Werke AG, the shipyard responsible for the design and construction of the ships, is open to orders from North Orientalia and other nations. *'Sowupko': The Wünsche, the second module of the Aurora-1 space station, is launched. The module successfully docks with Al'yans. The Wünsche contains life-support systems and crew quarters, thus making the Aurora-1 habitable. The Wünsche goes up with the first crew of the Aurora, named at first ATS-116 (A'erius '''T'ransportation 'S'ystem), and redesignated ARM-100 ('A'u'r'''ora '''M'ission) upon successful installation of Wünsche and the crew moving into the station. ARM-100 begins a planned continuous habitation of the Aurora-1 space station. ARM-100 is due to depart Aurora-1 in six months time and return to Novasol III-B using the Aerius re-entry module. *'''Dip: We offer to have the ailing Saikō Genshu booked into one of our top hospitals. The Reich is ranked highly in the Quality of Death Index, and with Saikō's consent we will attempt to rectify his health problems and restore him to health. *'Royal News': The Crown Princess has just been married to Sean Alsbury, a Britannian engineer! The Kaiserin, Tsar and the Crown Princess' grandfather Prince August have all given their blessings for the marriage. As the Crown Princess wished for a private wedding, the news was not released until now. They were released at the same time as news came that the Crown Princess is pregnant with a boy! English names have been chosen for the baby, and he is to be named Edward Hunter Albert Robin. Prince Edward's birth will mark the first time in Neubayer history that four generations of the Royal Family are alive at the same time. Prince George Cup: The 1042 - 43 season begins! This year a record two thousand orchestras from all over the world participate in the competition! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. North Orientalia: In an effort for eco-sustainability, and as well as preparations for dire situations, we now begin a mass campaign to install solar panels on every household and establishments. We now begin to declassify the proceedure to make lab-grown meat; In fact, we now begin exports of such meat to impoverished areas like parts of Mabuda and PSR Ross. Such meat can also now be bought in Neubayern and Zarinthia (conformed there to meet traditional dietary regulations) in the form of cold cuts, sausages, and hams. We also keep watch on out airspace and issue travel warnings to tourists going to Neubayern following the volcanic eruption. Meanwhile a magnitide 2.7 earthquake occurs near the summit of Mount Cheonbyokjeon, causing an avalanche that caused the upper streams of the Horosato river to burst its banks. No damage to our infrastructure, but many people here see this as a bad omen. The elder Saikō, now 79 years of age, was diagnosed with cardio-pulmonary difficulties. With respects to his last wishes, we asked to have an expert team be sent rather than going abroad for treatment. Rumors now begin to spread that a team of expert Neubayer and Zarinthian embalmers and conservators are in wait in the event Saikō Genshu breathes his last. We also give an authoritative clearance to a Colnian film company to shoot the live-action movie'' In Times of Trouble'', which talks about of Saikō Genshu's rise to power and the Second Orientalian War. The fomer dictator is slated to be portrayed by Willem Chen in the movie. Some of the other actors and actresses who would play as some important charcaters at the time include: *Ichiro Takayama as Saikō Orochi *Aruko Tatsuro as Bol Chong *Francis Makoto as North Orientalian Grand Admiral Isobe Gengyo *Kyoko Moriyama as North Orientalian Field Marshal Waotaka Yoshida *Tatsuo Fujima as North Orientalian Deputy War Minister Yoshinaka Kusumoto *William Blyton as Britannian Prime Minister Cyrus Leitzmann *Paul Bennett as Britannian Defence Minister Andrew Bennett *Hugh Toriyama as Air Marshal Makoto Yamada *Daichi Ariko as South Orientalian Supreme Chancellor Yugoro Hayuata *Senchiro Hayashi as South Orientalian Army General Danjuro Nakasone *Felix Kobayashi-Hunterson as a young Akashi Tokugawa Meanwhile, in the field of astronomy, an unusual signal is detected from the Hamgyung Radio Observatory in South Mungan province. When it was decoded, something like crackly recorded music was heard. Some conspiracy thories about the signal begin to sprout, such as that they might be signals from from Earth, but such fallacies were dismissed. 1043 Neubayern *'Dip': We understand Saikō's wish to remain in his homeland, and authorises a team of medical specialists from our top hospitals to North Orientalia to care for the ailing former Supreme Leader. *'Royal News': As Prince August nears his hundredth birthday, he reports that he is feeling perfectly healthy, and announces that he and his wife will be travelling to North Orientalia to visit their old friend Saikō Genshu. In other news, Prince Edward was born in August to the Crown Princess and Grand Duke Consort of Rhineburg. The twins, Prince August and Princess Aurora of Silverwood, celebrate their fourth birthday later this year! *'Neubayero-Donetskian Alliance': It is proposed that, with Neubayero-Donetskian ties becoming closer and closer, a formal alliance be formed between our two countries. **'RNG': 8'''. The Donetskian government agrees to this move. Thus, the '''Confederacy of Neubayern and Novodonetsk, a loose union between the two countries, is proclaimed. Both however otherwise remain independent and sovereign. A Neubayero-Donetskian legislature, known as the Bundestag (Donetskian: Совет Федерация, Sovet Federatsiya; Federation Council), is formed through the election of MPs from the Reichsparlament and Union Soviet by their respective legislatures. The Bundestag is granted the ability to vote on resolutions which both countries have to abide by, but it cannot necessarily overrule Reichsparlament and the Union Soviet. Prince George Cup — The Prince George Cup's international tournament was held this year! The winners are: *'4th place': Sergeigrad High School Symphony Orchestra of Novodonetsk *'3rd place': Ferenc Olbody College Symphony Orchestra of Borealis *'2nd place': Quentin Oriel Grammar School Symphony Orchestra of Britannia *'1ST PLACE': Central Sakura Middle School Symphony Orchestra of Neubayern *'The Prince George Foundation congratulates all winners, and encourages all participants to try again in the 1047 - 48 season.' South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor takes place. North Orientalia: The government, as well as the Saikō family personally thank the Neubayers for the aid given to our ailing patriarch, as he is discouraged from long travel on advice from his own medical minders. On the visit of Prince August and his wife, they were invited to a private dinner, and a golf session. Some of his most memorable words he said to the Prince was, "Though i come from a line of irreligious tyrants, I still pray to who I can pray, to my forefathers, to the spirits, to the gods, and your God, that our countrymen see each other as brothers, and a legacy of a better world to live in, even when I am gone." Confederation of Washington Bay: 'We continue to invest economy and infrastructure. More buildings continue to build in these cities, as some of roads and railways also begin to build to connect to the other bordering countries like Neubayern and United Provinces of Colnia. The Prime Minister of Confederation Washington Bay, thinks windmills and farms can be built which can produce more energy to our country and more supplies for people. Population grows slowly as the elections are not yet planned to held. *'North Orientalia Dip: To expand our market, we ask to allow exportation of our products to yours. *'Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We allow the exportation for your products to us. 1043.5 '''Neubayern' *'Diplomacy': We welcome Washington Bay back to the world stage after years of isolation and offers to establish an embassy in their capital. *'Royal News': The Duke of Kirschblüte and Duke of Toyama return to their homeland of North Orientalia for a visit. They offer to address the Supreme People's Assembly on behalf of Neubayern and it is hoped that relations between Neubayern and North Orientalia will continue to improve with their visit. Nevertheless, the Dukes are accompanied by an extensive security contingent to ensure radicals do not attack them, no matter how unlikely. *'Military': Construction of the KMS Saikō Genshu continues. The four other ships are to be named Kaiser Franz, Yukine Toyama, Beharrlichkeit (Perseverance), and Standhaftigkeit (Steadfastness). The firm responsible for the design and construction of the aircraft carriers opens order availability for the Saikō Genshu class to the global market, particularly to the North Orientalian navy. *'Economy': The merger operation continues. The design for the Krone has been settled on, though currently the final design is classified. Novodonetsk *'Diplomacy': We follow Neubayern's gesture and also welcome Washington Bay back to the world stage. We also offer to establish an embassy in their capital. *'Military': The Donetskian navy orders two Saikō Genshu-class carriers. They are to be named KBMK Svoboda (Свобода, Freedom) and Yedinstvo (Единство, Unity). South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor ends and results are in. Park Myon from the Liberal Democratic Party wins and becomes the new Supreme Chancellor. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We invest technology and continue to recruit more soldiers. Also we're confident that we accept Neubayern and Novodonetsk to establish their embassy in our capital. Meanwhile, the buildings begin to construct while the industry is still working. Some supplies given to people, more farms and windmills is constructed. The development of the weapons continue, the election still not yet announced. 1044 '''Neubayern *'Technology': The Hyper-Eisen transport system is upgraded, with the introduction of the new L-0 series. The new trains will run five times faster than the original 0-series. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''The railways and roads continue to build as economy and military expand to our nation. We even continue to develop more weapons until one of them is finished. 15 ships been built and constructed in navy. For railway system, we even continue to build one of the subway stations and even train stations, which could probably pick up people to the one of the other countries that we bordered. The windmills and farms are built. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. 1044.5 Neubayern *'Sowupko': The third of ten modules of the Aurora-1, Grenze (Frontier; Donetskian: Граница, Granitsa) is launched with the crew of ARM-105. Docking is successful. The Aurora-1 is now 30% complete. The Grenze carries a laboratory in which space experiments can be carried out in the microgravity environment. *'Military': The KMS Saikō Genshu is ahead of schedule, and is now due to be complete by the beginning of 1046. The other Saikō Genshu-class ships are also under construction. Again, we reiterate our offer to take orders for Saikō Genshu-class carriers from North Orientalia. Purely so that the former North Orientalian Supreme Leader may be present for the launching ceremony in one and a half years' time, the bulk of the KMS Saikō Genshu is relocated to the Neubayer military base off the North Orientalian coastline. It is hoped that Saikō will be able to attend the launch ceremony in 1046. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Plans on the construction on several new highways are finalised, and soon begin. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We continue to build military and expand economy. We hope to improve relations with Neubayern and North Orientalia, which based on them set to establish their embassy in our land while we allowed them to do it. The tanks will be built but the name we still not known yet whats going to be. Even some developments of machine guns and rifles is planning to develop for the first time. 1045 '''Neubayern *'Military': The KMS Saikō Genshu is ahead of schedule, and is now due to be complete by the beginning of 1046; construction continues at Neubayern's naval base KMMS Förderung off the coast of North Orientalia. The other Saikō Genshu-class ships are also under construction. Again, we reiterate our offer to take orders for Saikō Genshu-class carriers from North Orientalia. It is hoped that Saikō will be able to attend the launch ceremony in 1046. *'Dip': We offer to establish a trade route with Washington Bay. *'Royal News': A royal photo shoot! The five-and-a-half-year-old Prince August and Princess Aurora of Silverwood were photographed today to create their first official royal portraits! The media goes wild at the adorableness of the twins...! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We continue to invest technology and expand economy as much as possible. Some ships, battleships and even boats being built in one of the ports. We accept the trade route establishment with Neubayern. We hope to improve relations with them as more railways and roads continue to build in one of the regions. Some cities and even buildings continue to construct for more better population. '''North Orientalia: According to state media, Saikō Genshu's medical minders have said that he had a postive prognosis, and within a year, can resume his usual activies. Meanwhile we improve relations with South Orientalia and Washington Bay by intensifying trade. Meanwhile following three years of production, the movie In Times of Trouble is now showing in Colnia, Neubayern and of course, in North Orientalian theaters. *'PSR Ross:' General Secretary Fionhbarr Mac Giolla Eoin had contracted hypertension, which was used as an opportunity by Premier Hamish MacBeth, who has now slowly drifted to radical communism. A massive political campaign (similar to IRL China's Cultural Revolution) was initiated, targeting the former Rossian nobility, the elite, and moral offenders. A huge parade of moral offenders are being shamed in the streets of Dingwall, and most of the nobility's residences were trashed by MacBeth's followers. **'Neubayer dip': We condemn the People's Socialist Republic's radical 'cleansing' operation, and implores North Orientalia to take action against this most intolerable behaviour. In the event of failure to respond, we have stationed Kriegsheer troops along our borders with the Republic for peacekeeping purposes, ready to invade the PSR in order to stop the brutal riots. We furthermore have sent an ultimatum to Premier MacBeth's government detailing our intentions. 1045.5 Neubayern *'Military': More troops are stationed along our border with the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. We inform the governments of North Orientalia and Communist Ross that if we receive no response by the end of the year, we will have no choice but to initiate an invasion of northern Ross to return peace to the land. Meanwhile, the Kriegsmarine has reported that they are wrapping up construction operations for the KMS Saikō Genshu. We are relieved that the former Supreme Leader is recovering and remain hopeful that he will be able to attend the launching ceremony in 1046. *'Royal News': Tsarevich Nikolai has fallen in love with Donetskian actress Anastasia Volkova! The relationship appears to be going smoothly, although Tsar Dimitri has protested against their going out. Kaiserin Helena, however, convinces her husband that there is no problem with Nikolai's relationship with Anastasia. Media attention is hence diverted to the Tsarevich! *'ELECTIONS': The Federal Elections were held in the first half of the year. The Socialist Party has lost several seats due to an underestimation of opposition on their part, and thus the National Liberal Party returns to power, with Paul Bergens becoming the new Reichsleiter. *'News': Neubayern entered a period of mourning following the death of former DEN leader Konstantin Wolff, at the age of 96, in August. His body is lain in state in the rotunda of the Volkshalle for a period of three days before a state funeral is held on the 12th August. He is then buried in the Zentralfriedhof in Munich. *'Economy': On 5th October, the Neubayero-Donetskian krone's introduction began. The Reichsmark and Vozmesh are now fixed to the krone. At midnight on 5th October, all non-physical forms of money in the two countries were converted into krones. The old currencies will still be legal tender until the introduction of notes in 1047. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. North Orientalia: In response to the brutal riots Supreme leader Saikō Takashi points at Premier MacBeth as an Inorist, while Macbeth retorts that Takashi collabirates with corporate swine. This statement later causes a schism between the two regimes, popularly called the Saikō- Macbeth split. 'PSR Ross: ' In response to the riots some prominent officials of the moderate camp begin to flee to Mabuda or North Orientalia, where they formed a rival goverment, the Commitee of National Rectification, aimed at supressing rhe radical riots. Some officers in the apolitical Ground Forces of the PLA, on orders from the commitee, mobilize to stage a coup and supress the riots. MacBeth, however, will stay in power as a figurehead of the Commitee. (RNG: 1-5 coup fails, riots worsen; 6-10 coup successful, order restored) '''Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We invest technology and expand military. More troops begin to recruit on their own to join Washington Bay military. We continue to build more roads and railroads to one of the countries and establish some routes and highways to Neubayern. The airport begin to build for some airplanes to come to the airport like Neubayern Airlines, while the company works on Washington Bay Airlines. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World Category:ASB - Map Games